Red Door
Red Door is the fifth episode of the second season of The Originals and twenty-seventh episode of the series. Summary THE VAMPIRE DIARIES’ NINA DOBREV APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS AS TATIA, THE ORIGINAL DOPPELGANGER — In order to show Elijah that her plan is what’s best for him, Esther forces him to relive a time long ago when he loved a young woman named Tatia (guest star Nina Dobrev). With the help of Marcel, Hayley is determined to find Elijah, who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Klaus is also in trouble. Elsewhere, Cami finds herself in a dangerous situation when Mikael takes her hostage as a way to lure Klaus to him, and Davina makes an upsetting discovery about Kaleb’s true identity. Lastly, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus comes face-to-face with Mikael. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Daniel Sharman as Kol (possessing Kaleb) *Natalie Dreyfuss as Esther (possessing Cassie) Trivia *There will be a fight sequence with Mikael in episode 5. *This is Nina Dobrev's first appearance on The Originals. *Tatia is the second Doppelgänger shown in the TVD/TO universe who has no interaction of any kind with the doppelgänger(s) who proceeded her. ** The first doppelganger shown in the TVD/TO universe to do this is Tom Avery, who appeared in Season Five of TVD. *Who's ready for yet another impressive role from doppelganger expert Nina Dobrev? That's right, the TVD star is about to show off her acting chops once more by introducing another doppelganger via flashbacks to the TVD/Originals universe."There's a lot of people that could cross over, and when we plan our crossovers, we like to think of the most clever way to integrate The Vampire Diaries mythology into The Originals mythology," Plec tells us. "There was a character's name introduced a long time ago in season three in association with Klaus Morgan and Elijah Gillies and how they became vampires and a girl that they both loved a long time ago who was the original doppelgänger, Tatia. So Nina Dobrev will be visiting The Originals for a nice little storyline in our fifth episode which airs November 3." Plec teases that Tatia's presence will bring out a side to the Original brothers that fans have seen them struggle with time and time again: falling in love with the same woman. "What we remember from The Vampire Diaries, for those who watch both shows, is that and Elijah both loved her, so it's a little bit of history repeating itself like with Stefan Wesley and Damon Somerhalder," Plec says. "And then Esther Evans, their mother, killed her so that she could make Klaus not a hybrid. There's lots of secrets and scandal and romance and terrible tragedy attached to her character. We'll get to go back into the past to see how that all played out." So why introduce Tatia on The Originals now, three seasons after her name was mentioned on TVD? "We made a rule at the very beginning, like, 'Let's not be number whores or number grabbers," Plec explains. "''We don't want to be doing crossovers for the sake of, ‘Look at us!' You know? But in this particular case, the character of Tatia is part of their history and is kind of a dangling chad. It's something we brought up a long time ago and never paid off." *This episode is focused on Elijah. *More generally, every time Mikael is on screen, he’s giving some sort of epic speech. What’s your favorite Mikael moment or speech? There’s a scene that I did in episode 5 (of season 2) with another cast member that I particularly like because I wasn’t too sure on how to do the scene and something magical came out of it, this whole raw emotion and anger came out of it. It was truly one of the most interesting moments I’ve had as Mikael in terms of bridging the gap between anger and emotion, and it’s a really kind of a heartbreaking scene. For me, something came out and I truly felt extremely emotional after doing it and it was a great moment. I truly love that moment. *Nina Dobrev As?. Speaking of going back, fans know that Nina Dobrev coming for a guest spot, but doesn’t mean we’ll be seeing Elena or even Katherine in New Orleans (at least not anytime soon). Dobrev will be playing Talia, who has been talked of before (in the third season of TVD, according to Narducci) but never seen on either show.Narducci said that creator Julie Plec encourages crossovers, but emphasized how they should be organic: "We want to have these crossovers take place from a point of story, what makes the most sense for our story". Dobrev is busy, of course, on The Vampire Diaries Season 6 - but she pulled double duty shooting both shows. Episode 5 will involve a Vikings story with Tatia. "There’s no possible way to tell this story if we didn’t get Nina Dobrev, so we basically got on our knees and begged her and begged her". Narducci said, teasing that she shares scenes with both Daniel and Joseph and "we tell a story that will make you understand her fate, what happened to her, her relationship with both brothers and why what happened between her and the two brothers is so beautiful and also tragic". *Any more scoop on Originals-Vampire Diaries crossover? - Lisa After we heard that Nina Dobrev will be making an appearance as Tatia, we pressed Originals star Joseph Morgan for details. And it sounds like a very juicy flashback involving Tatia, Esther and her two sons. "You're going to get insight into Klaus and Esther's relationship, but also Elijah and Esther's relationship and what happened back then," Morgan said. "We're grateful for Nina coming over. So we could tell that story because I think it needed to be told and it definitely informed who the brothers are today." *Question; Any intel on Nina Dobrev’s crossover to The Originals? - Jacob Ausiello: How’s this intel for you, Jacob? When asked if Tatia’s scenes with Elijah and Klaus would be "steamy", or if they’d be all talk, Nina Dobrev answered, "A little bit of both, in different capacities. I’m always going to be in a love triangle. I can’t escape it, so I might as well just accept it". *http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/10/03/nina-dobrev-tatia-vampire-diaries-originals-crossover/ * It appears that Davina will discover that Kaleb is really Kol. It is unknown if she knows much about Kol from Marcel, but it is possible she will react badly simply because of his relationship to Klaus and Elijah, being their younger brother and that he lied. ** However, it is also possible that she will only simply discover that "Kaleb" is just inhabiting a body, and that he is trapped, without actually learning of his true identity; that he is an Original Vampire. Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Tatia. She was first mentioned in The Reckoning and her name was revealed in Bringing Out The Dead. *Tatia is the third Doppleganger of Amara's that Nina Dobrev has played to date after Elena and Katherine. Also the first who isn't a true Immotal like Amara or immortal vampire like Elena and Katherine just a human. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters